1. Field
The present invention relates generally to bandages and cotton products and, more particularly, to a two-piece bandage system, a cotton swab and a cotton product.
2. Prior Art
Adhesive bandages are well known in the art. Such bandages typically have a pair of adhesive portions on each side of a gauze pad. The gauze pad is positioned on an affected area of the skin, such as a scrape or cut and the adhesive portions hold the gauze pad in place. However, if the affected area of the skin is to be examined, such adhesive bandages must be removed and discarded. If the affected area is not sufficiently healed and an adhesive bandage is still required, a new adhesive bandage must be used in place of the discarded one. Furthermore, the gauze pad is typically in contact with the affected area of the skin and tends to rub off any medicament on the affected area, can irritate the affected area and prevents airflow to the affected area.